


Cover Art for 'Captains of Industry' by 221b_hound

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221





	Cover Art for 'Captains of Industry' by 221b_hound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Captains of Industry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351433) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/captains_1_zpsll33pg7r.jpg.html)


End file.
